RWBY: Rose of the White Prince
by Sulmore
Summary: He was the heir to a company of great power, she was a girl from a backwater island. The heir only cared about gaining power and wealth like his father, and the girl only wanted to protect those she cared for. Watch as the world-view of the black-hearted heir changes after meeting the backwater girl, and makes himself willing to do anything so that she smiles at him once more.


**RWBY: Rose of the White Prince**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Glass Slipper was a Truck**

* * *

After perilous adventures and shocking revelations, the members of Team RWBY along with their allies have arrived in Atlas and they've temporarily gone their separate ways in order to get their bearings within the city. Meanwhile in another part of Atlas; whether it is for business on behalf of his father or his own way of bragging about his status to those he considers commoners, Weiss Schnee's younger brother Whitley was also taking a stroll through the city accompanied by a small team of bodyguards.

"A shame my sisters chose to rebel against father. They too could have lived a life of luxury and respect had they conformed to his requests, but then again….. I don't need the competition to claim what is rightfully mine." Whitley thought as he was happy that his plan to succeed his father as the head of the Schnee Dust Company were going fabulously well.

"Ha ha ha ha….. alright go long!" a young maiden had yelled as she gave off joyous laughter.

None of the noise being generated by the busy city streets had been able to disturb Whitley's concentration thus far as he considered such things to be beneath him, but for some odd incontrovertible reason this simple act of laughter was able to easily knock him out of his train of thought.

"Now see here you lowly comm-" Whitley was about to yell as if intending to inflict some kind of lecturing tirade upon the person that dared to disturb his mind, and yet the remaining words simply refused to leave his mouth.

"Mr. Schnee, are you okay?" one of the body guards asked as he was surprised by his charge's sudden bout of speechlessness.

The source of Whitley's aforementioned "speechlessness" came in the form of a young maiden no older than 16 happily playing with a few children in one of the city's snow covered parks. She was wearing leather-like armor over a white blouse and red shirt; she had a black skirt with a red tulle underneath, a cape-like scarf wrapped around her neck, black hair with red highlights, and the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen. Her natural beauty would certainly be considered praiseworthy by Whitley's standards, and yet… he thought all of that was completely worthless before her smile.

"I…. I have never seen such a thing before." Whitley thought in awe as he continued to gaze upon the young lady.

Perhaps there was a time in Whitley's childhood where he might have thought otherwise; however, every smile he had ever seen or gave have always had some kind of hidden intent behind it, especially if it was a smile from his own family or rather his own father in particular. Whitley should have dismissed this smile as something no different than what he had seen before, but for some strange reason every ounce of his body was telling him that this was the first true honest smile he had seen in his life. He should be continuing on with whatever business he had, but it was too late as by the time Whitley had realized it…. his body was already taking steps towards this young maiden as if it wanted to learn more about her then his own conscious mind.

"Young master, watch out!" another of Whitley's bodyguards screamed as he was already imagining the latter's father removing his head for failing to protect his son.

Whitley froze in place as he the words of his bodyguard, and he turned his head to the left only to see a truck attempting to screech itself to a halt. As if to make this unfortunate scenario even more ironic, Whitley could see that from the emblem embedded in the grill of the truck that it was actually one of the Schnee Dust Company's delivery trucks. To think that he who lived to rule the company would end up dying by its hand.

"No.. no.. I have so many more things to do in my life." Whitley thought franticly as he refused to accept the concept of his own imminent demise.

Whitley had expected to see the blackness of death described in various forms of literature, but instead he saw bright red rose petals fluttering in the breeze between him and the oncoming truck.

"But there aren't any flower shops near here are there?" Whitley couldn't help but think despite the seriousness of the current situation.

In the very next second he found himself on the other side of the street being carried like a princess in the arms of the young maiden he was gazing so intently upon a moment ago. Never had Whitley wished so strongly for there to be a nearby hole for him to bury his head into. He is the young scion of the Schnee family a man of class, and that means he should be the one carrying the beautiful princess in his arms rather than the other way around… or at least that was what he thought at the time.

"Princess? Why did I use such words… this foolish girl is merely some random lowly commoner I could deal with at a snap of my fingers." Whitley thought as he realized that he was still in the arms of this young maiden, "Put…. me…..down!"

The young maiden had done exactly as Whitley requested, and the latter refused to look her in the eyes as his cheeks started to give off a slightly red glow in embarrassment.

"Wow… this guy's just like Weiss." the young maiden thought completely unaware of the fact that she had just saved the life of the younger brother of the person she had just named.

Whitley wanted to vent the frustration caused by this recent embarrassment upon his rescuer, but then he recalls that he must be like the man his father's PR team portray them both to be. It would not be good for either of their public images if he were to act so ungratefully given the current political climate.

"Thank you for saving my life miss…" Whitley said in a tone that indicates he's clearly trying to lead this young lady into introducing herself.

"Ruby…. Ruby Rose, and no problem…. though running in the streets to play is a bad idea. Trust me, I know from experience." Ruby said as she accepted the words without much thought, "My dad, big sister, and uncle all gave me a big lecture after I did so… myself… by accident…. sort of."

"Ruby? Strange….. why does that name seem so familiar to me? No matter…. if it belonged to someone truly important then I wouldn't have forgotten." Whitley thought

Little did Whitley know that this meeting would set in motion a chain of events that would force him to face his family in ways beyond simply eliminating competitors in the line of succession, and it would also force him to face the world beyond wall his father attempted to build around his children.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: I was inspired to write this fan-fic after seeing a fan-comic of Ruby consoling Whitely with a hug as he dealt with the shock that came with switching sides, and….. Oscar going into a jealous rage with Ozpin having to calm him down. Hope it all goes well, but find out how Whitely's worldview starts to change in the text chapter titled "What's a Date?"


End file.
